


Trouble In Paradise

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, BAMF Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Imagination, LARPing, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Roman plans an adventure in the Imagination with his family. Naturally, everything goes wrong. Logan to the rescue!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Trouble In Paradise

Logan hates the imagination. If you asked him an hour ago, he would've glanced up from his book with the barest hint of a miffed expression. An uncomfortably long silence would pass. Finally, he'd tell you about his intense, burning apathy for Roman's realm. Nothing could make him care less for the land of dreams and fancy. It’s contrary to his very purpose as logic.

However, Logan from an hour ago wasn't punching a dragon demon in the face while inelegantly dragging an unconscious Roman under his arm. Logan from an hour ago hadn't joined his friends to participate in a live-action roleplay that took a swerve for the worse when a magic plant spat sleeping powder into their host's face. Current Logan hates the imagination more than Roman's flowery words can begin to describe.

“It’s fine, this is fine, it’s going to be fine,” Logan rambles to himself. It is very much  _ not  _ fine. Logan scans his surroundings for an escape, but it seems the environment is warping itself to trap him with a horde of knee-high, flesh-hungry nightmare creations. It seems that way because the environment is, in fact, warping itself to trap him with a horde of knee-high, flesh-hungry nightmare creations.

He cries out in pain as one gremlin sinks its fangs into his calf muscle. He manages to kick it to the back of the horde, but the line keeps advancing like a wave of sleep paralysis demons hell-bent on stealing his eyeballs.

Logan hates the imagination when it's fueled by nightmares. Woven of miracles, fine. Held together by half-baked ideas? He’d take that any day over  _ this _ .

Speaking of this, he has no way out of the swarm. For the first time in his memory, Logan’s mind is void of ideas.

Maybe the branch? No, that won’t support his weight, let alone his and Roman’s. Mad dash? No, he can’t clear the pack. Wake up Roman? Pipe dream, he’s out cold. He braces himself for pain and wishes for something, anything, to defend himself.

Like that, the weight he's carrying balances. He stumbles back as a demon slams into the gleaming bronze shield that appeared in his free arm. For a moment, the world stills as Logan's mind struggles to comprehend what happened.

He smiles thinly. Of course, the imagination plays by its own rules. Why would simple ideas like object permanence or the law of conservation of matter apply?

Logan yells as he charges the mass of nightmare abominations. They scratch and claw at his legs while he defends Roman, but his superior strategy wears them down with time. He gasps for breath as the last stragglers turn tail and flee, glad that their resolve failed before the muscles in his limbs did.

Logan turns towards the setting sun and begins the trek back to the imagination's exit. If Patton and Virgil have any sense, they'll do the same.

Hours pass, and he stumbles out from the tree line, just feet away from the intricately carved doors to the rest of the mindscape. Logan lays Roman down in a patch of moonlight and flops down next to his prone form.

Logan is going to have words about safety and planning with him when this is all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [on my Tumblr!](https://void-and-ideas.tumblr.com/) I post all my fics there, as well as my art.  
> I wrote this for [Heyhelloitsk](https://heyhelloitsk.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr.


End file.
